Twisted Love
by JarethsLoveslaves
Summary: When Toby wishes Sarah away life is good. Until one boring day when she decides she wants to have a little fun. Fae like games, and so does she, and she just happens to have one very twisted idea to bring her and Jareth together. JxS Two-shot M 4 content.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello everyone! We are **JarethsLoveSlaves** and we're happy to give you the first part of our first story on our collaboration page**. Ree923** and I (**Joie Cullen**) own NOTHING. Jim Henson and Co own all things Labyrinth and Hasbro owns Twister. If we had any rights at all to The Labyrinth we'd be keeping Jareth in a large, very comfortable might I add, locked room between our major cities. Alas, we don't, so we can't. Such a pity!_

* * *

Sarah had come to realize that asking the right questions at the right time would get her exactly what she wanted. Like saying her lines just right to get her brother back only for him to wish her away when he was five. The Goblin City didn't seem so scary now that she knew what to expect. It was all a game to the goblins and once she'd realized that, they'd quickly become her friends. Well, except for their aloof leader - Jareth was only friendly with her when he thought he had the upper hand. But what did she really know about him?

She thought back to her last birthday; Hoggle had given her a crystal with the power to wish whatever presents she wanted. Dwarves weren't really good at giving gifts to 'young ladies' as he worded it, twisting his worn hat in his hands. It was smaller than Jareth's, just the right size for the silver chain she'd received as her birthday gift from Sir Didymus. She had kissed Hoggle on the top of his head and thanked him, putting the crystal away for a rainy day. Today as she looked up into the clear blue sky, she could swear she saw clouds.

Now twenty she had extra experience in the way of boys - or even dare she say it, men - and she knew that Fae men liked games. Since she really liked Jareth, King of the Goblins and he was Fae she figured the best way to entice him to let her stay in the castle after Toby's wish would be to bring out the big guns. She grinned to herself, _liked_. That really didn't do the feeling justice, but she wasn't ready to go too much further into her feelings. Not yet. Not before she could get him to admit feeling something for her as well. But how? Suddenly, a wicked thought came to her and she closed her eyes, holding onto the tiny crystal.

"I wish I had the board game Twister." She said to no one in particular. Suddenly a box plopped down on the floor straight out of the sky. Sarah grinned wickedly. Now, all she had to do was find him.

She stared at the game for a few minutes, formulating a plan. Which would be to find him, kiss him senseless then ride him till he didn't know his own name. No wait - that was later. First plan would be to find him, invite him on a picnic and then introduce him to the entertainment that was Twister. She'd need to bring goblin wine, she knew from the stories she'd been hearing that it was smooth going down but had a kick like strong whiskey. Yes, that would be helpful but whether it was to lower his defenses or strengthen hers, she wasn't sure yet.

Diving into her wardrobe she found a leather satchel that she could put the game in, also the wine she would locate before she went on the hunt for the elusive Goblin King. Funny how he always seemed to find her when she wasn't looking for him but when she wanted to talk to him he was nowhere. Shaking her head with a smirk she checked her reflection. She decided she'd grab up her riding outfit from the back of the closet which consisted of what she referred to as Jareth extra small. The leggings were black, as were the knee high boots. The shirt was white and poufy being held tight to her middle by a forest green leather vest which brought out her eyes. This way she would be not only comfortable but unrestricted from the odd twists and turns of the game. She also decided a nice, high pony would benefit the situation as well.

Once she was finished she scurried down to the kitchens where she convinced a little goblin that if he lifted the best bottle of wine in the cellar that she would bake him chocolate chip cookies. The wine was lifted, the cookies were baked, and Sarah packed a large basket for her picnic.

Now, all she needed was a Goblin King. It wouldn't do to just casually invite him on such short notice, Jareth was seemingly spontaneous, but she knew he was a planner - someone who relished knowing every twist and turn of fate. Someone who could move stars and reorder time was not someone who was easily led astray by young women with innocent board games. No, she would have to take a page out of his book and be devious in her schemes.

She told the cook that she was going to be out in the Goblin King's private gardens for a picnic - a place none were permitted to go without his express permission. She swore the old goblin to secrecy which meant Jareth would know about it by the time she had set up her feast for them. She smiled. Being devious was fun.

The gardens were beautiful this time of year. All of the flowers and trees were at full bloom and the smell was exotic and intoxicating. She found the perfect place for their picnic, a large willowy tree with crystal clear strands. When she stepped inside of them they turned crimson red. She looked around to see what changed them worried that she'd done something wrong and was about to get into more trouble than dealing with an angry Goblin King.

"What do we have here?" Came the voice she was waiting for. It was that sultry, dark, melodic voice of Jareth. He didn't seem too upset, but she couldn't see his face beyond the shroud of red overhang.

She put her basket down and started to fidget. Perhaps she should set up shop and act like she hadn't heard him. _Yes, that would work_, she thought. Bending down to reach into the basket for the large rolled up blanket she heard the branches move.

"I'm quite certain I did not want you out here without my permission. Such places can be dangerous for strangers." He said and she was forced to stop what she was doing to look in the direction of his voice. She'd been caught - early, she might add - and couldn't pretend ignorance any longer.

"Oh! Is this the garden that I'm not allowed in?" She asked, playing dumb. "Gosh, how silly of me." She bit her bottom lip and gave him her best puppy dog eyes. He came out of the silky overhang and stared at her in what she secretly always called his 'sexy Goblin King glare'. Her mouth went dry but she continued setting out the picnic.

"You know very well where you are supposed to be - and where you are not," he said calmly, sitting at the base of the tree. He found himself casually pulling the bottle of Goblin wine from it in a calculated move and a small grin graced his otherwise haughty demeanor.

"Planning to drink yourself into oblivion, Precious? It's no fun when you do it alone, trust me." His eyes slowly wandered down her body, taking in the fact that she was dressed somewhat like he was. _Interesting_.

"Actually, I was hoping to do it with you. Drink - I mean," she stammered as her heart tried pounding its way out of her chest. "And play," she added quickly. His eyes darkened and he stood up to walk over to where she was kneeling on the warm blanket. In a smooth movement that made Sarah's head spin, she was pinned beneath him staring into mismatched eyes that burned into her soul.

"And just what is it you wish to play, Precious?" His deep voice sent shivers through her body and she found it hard to think. "I know many games that we may enjoy."

Sarah nearly gulped out loud at the feel of his body just there, hovering over her own restricting the slightest of breaths. The heat that radiated off of him was making her head spin and if she didn't get a hold of herself soon she would surely maul him to death.

"Why did the leaves turn red?" she said, not ready to explain herself. He arched one brow and smirked. How did he turn her to mush with just a raised brow?

"The tree senses the emotional pull of the beings near it. Blue is content, green is calm."

"And red?" Did she really want to know?

"Red is the color of enchantment," he answered but when she would ask for more clarification, he smiled at her and then at the box hidden in the basket.

"Twister." She blurted. If the look on his face was any indication, she'd startled him into confusion.

"Pardon?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, yet not letting up on his position.

"Twister. By Hasbro." _OK, Sarah, that's really slick. Why not just knee him in the groin, you'll get the same reaction_, she thought. Just as the thought crossed her mind he began to let up on her.

"I'm still unsure of your meaning."

"It's a game."

Jareth all but shot up and to attention at that. It reminded her of a cat ready to chase ribbon. "A game you say?" A devilish smirk spread across his face, his eyes twinkled and Sarah briefly pictured the Devil.

"Yep! And I thought we could have lunch, maybe some wine. . ." She trailed off. Jareth wrinkled his nose.

"You tell me of games and then expect me to do something else first? We shall play this game now."

"I'm hungry, besides there are rules and I'll explain them while we eat. I brought peaches!" She said, as if tempting a toddler. It seemed to work, for the moment.

Jareth watched her in fascination. She was up to something, but he was the master of trickery and he would beat her at her own game, even if it was simply a game of dots and body parts. Thinking of body parts had him peering at her over his glass as he took a long sip. It warmed his throat and belly as it always did, causing him to smile. _Oh yes, Precious, let us see exactly how far you're willing to go to win_, he smirked.

"What do we do with this?" He asked, pulling the folded up white plastic out of the box.

"Ugh…OH! That's the mat, unfold it and lay it on the ground where it's flat." Sarah giggled. He raised an eyebrow and stood with the folded material. With a flick of his wrists the mat unfurled with a snap. He placed it on the bright green grass and regarded it to make sure it was indeed flat.

"There. Now, let us begin."

"Hick…um, K!" Sarah's eyes twinkled as she gulped the last of her second glass of wine. Dropping the glass on the grass as she attempted to stand with grace, only to wobble slightly and snort. "Rock, paper, scissors."

"Hmm?" Jareth tried his hardest not to laugh at the silly girl watching her nearly fall straight down on that little ass of hers with a grin.

"Rock, paper, scissors. This is rock (she made a fist with her hand), this is paper (laying her hand flat out in front of her), and this is scissors (making a 'V' with her index and middle fingers). Rock beats scissors, scissors beats paper, and paper beats rock. Best two out of three gets to call out first."

Jareth smiled at Sarah's attempt to make a fist. After a few tries she managed to lay her hand flat.

"Scissors," she said proudly as Jareth hid his grin behind his hand. He put the first two fingers of his other hand into a V.

"Rock," he teased watching confusion flit across her lovely face. How easy it would be to simply take her now, half drunk and perhaps half in love with him.

He smirked to himself - no, he would see this through to the end. He'd get what he wanted either way. And patience gave rewards that haste could never offer.

_Wait, that wasn't…huh…_Sarah glared at Jareth. Somehow she knew he was cheating, but she expected that. It was the Goblin King after all, and though the Fae don't necessarily lie they do everything they can to dance around lying by cheating, omitting, and teasing. She watched as his eyes danced and she felt her bottom lip poke out.

"Are you _pouting_?" Jareth asked, trying to keep from laughing at her, but it was so difficult the way she seemed so damn adorable. He poured himself another glass of wine and watched the changing expressions on her face. Really, he could do this all day - if he wasn't intent on having her naked and _**twisting **_so deliciously beneath him by the time this game ended.

"That wasn't…Fine. This time we make our move at the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

"Scissors." Jareth smirked as Sarah shouted 'paper' with a look of absolute glee on her face before she saw what he had done. He picked up her glass from the ground poured her more wine. She tossed it back, not thinking of consequences. Surely he would throw the same thing as last time, everyone seemed to do that to fake out. How did he just beat her? "Hey! That's not fair!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Precious. We've been through this before, haven't we?" Jareth asked, cocking his head to the side, grinning at her as he finished his glass. He'd wait before having more - he knew the effects of the wine crept up slowly but once it hit, all rational thought was lost. However, he had a high tolerance for both wine and secret schemes thought up by someone as transparent as his Sarah.

"We have, but this time it's true! It's not!" Folding her arms across her chest she truly pouted now and Jareth couldn't keep himself from laughing this time. Sarah growled at him and he laughed even louder. "Now you're laughing at me!"

"Sore loser, Love? We can skip the game outright and just tangle ourselves together right here in the grass." He smirked and internally grinned as he watched Sarah's whole body seem to flush. That is truly a beautiful color on her skin, he thought with a purr. He then wondered just how far down her body the color flowed.

"It's twister, not tangler," Sarah laughed, standing tall so she could try to keep her balance better. She was warm and a little dizzy but she'd only had two glasses of wine. Maybe he had put a spell on her. She crossed her eyes and stared at him, head tilted. He didn't look like he'd put a spell on her, but he was a sneaky little king, wasn't he? She resolved to watch him closely and her gaze drifted down his body to the front of his very tight pants. He pretended not to notice.

"Very well, let us begin. I shall call a body part and you can call the color. I choose, foot."

Sarah gave him a suspicious look - foot? What exactly was he up to, anyway? She looked at the mat and blinked. _Oh yeah - color_.

"Green," she announced grandly and watched as he elegantly placed a foot on the correct circle. She put hers on another green circle as far from his as she could get. He was up to something and she didn't like it. Mostly because she was the one who was supposed to be up to something and it was really unfair of him to swoop down and out sneak her when she'd thought it all out so carefully.

"Now it is your turn Sarah - choose a body part." He held his arms out on either side and grinned feeling a bit dizzy though it must be from the heat of the day, it was certainly not the wine. "Name it and it shall be yours."

Sarah eyeballed him critically and took in a huge lungful of air, ready to rant and rave about his double entendres and how this was her idea, not his and that he was ruining it all, but nothing came out but a huge gust of air and two words, "Right hand…"

Jareth smiled at her, wishing she would have let him have it like he was so sure she would have. If nothing else it would have been quite amusing considering she had one foot on a green circle and couldn't very well move too much. He looked down at the mat and figured in movement and distance and chose red. Red like the leaves of his tree. The color that meant he was aroused way beyond coherent thought. His move would bring her closer to him or turn her into a pretzel. Either way, it would be fascinating.

Sarah looked down and, in her haze, quickly figured out what he was planning and huffed. She was supposed to be seducing him, not the other way around. It hurt her calf muscle but she bent nearly in half and placed her right hand on a red dot close to her green dot. "Heh…"

"Now that just looks painful, Precious. Perhaps you would like to re-think your choice?" He purred as he elegantly bent and stretched to the farthest red dot he could reach, bringing himself up close and personal with the little minx.

"I'm rethinking a lot of things," she whispered as her lips came perilously close to his. Their breath mingled softly and she could see his eyes darken. Quickly she leaned away, leaving her in an awkward, backward position. _All he'd have to do would be to bend down and take a breast in his warm mouth_, she thought. She coughed as he chuckled. _Oh damn_, she'd said that out loud.

"Is that part of the game, Precious?" he asked, silken tones wrapped in dark promises. She shuddered, almost losing her balance. Something told her he was not referring to Twister.

"Body part," she panted. At his look of confusion, she glared. "Name the body part you want on the board."

He smiled then, a truly evil grin and moved his leg between hers. Her breath came in short pants, and she swallowed as his tongue slid over his lower lip. He pretended to consider carefully before answering.

"Right leg," he purred. "Just tell me the color so I can place myself correctly for your move."

Her head was spinning. The leaves of their tree were turning scarlet and they appeared to be moving towards her. Was she drunk?

"We need a two minute break, Jareth - I need to get this vest off. I can't breathe in it anymore." She stood up and removed the offending item

"Well if we are removing clothing," he said brightly and flung his jacket off with a flourish.

"And my boots are coming off," Sarah giggled. "You're hot, I mean _I'm_ hot - um, my feet, yes. My _**feet**_ are hot."

"I see. Well then my boots shall be removed as well. I cannot allow you an advantage that I myself am not permitted."

His boots came off slowly and she felt her mind go blank. How simply removing boots became a show of erotic prowess on his part, she would never understand. He casually flung them off to the side and looked at her critically.

"Your shirt should go too," he said regally. At her look of shock, he grinned. "It's too poufy. It'll get in the way." Of what, he would not admit just yet.

"I'll - I'll keep it if it's all the same to you," she stammered. He looked at her chest with an almost pouty look then sighed.

"What a pity," he said and she laughed out loud.

Getting back to the game - half regretful and half excited - Sarah placed her body parts on their original dots. Jareth quirked and eyebrow and did the same. "You were about to tell me of a color for our right legs, love…" He smirked.

Sarah blushed, but somewhere - perhaps the bottom of that bottle - she'd become much more confident and smiled. If she was going to win this game, she was going to have to do it soon. In order for her to keep her slight advantage - the one she thought she had, anyway - she'd have to be securely above him. Then, falling on top of him, 'losing the game' but gaining control of his body in one fell swoop would lead to her victory. She studied the board and smiled. Their left feet were on green, their right hands were on red, if she chose blue for their right feet he'd have to lean into her, weakening his stance and that was when she would pounce.

_God, I'm so smart_, she giggled to herself - beyond drunk. "Blue."

Jareth spent the time Sarah was in her head contemplating similar actions and had her plan all mapped out. It wasn't a surprise to him that she had chosen blue and he would make the most out of this slight advantage she thought she had. With his left foot on green and his right hand reaching out to a red dot, spreading his right foot out to the farthest blue dot he was now in a near fighting stance, ready to pounce.

Clearly, Sarah wasn't expecting that. She wrinkled her nose and maneuvered herself so that she was precariously wobbling when she reached her blue dot and grinned as she allowed her body to flail and collapse on top of the Goblin King. "Oops!"

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading, we hope you liked it! The next chapter will be full of wonderful secksy time! :D Please, this is our first collab and we want TONS of feedback. Do us the honor of leaving us a little contribution in the little box! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Oh my goodness y'all! JarethsLoveSlaves has completed something! Amazed? We are. And proud of it! Here you go, the next and final installment of Twisted Love. Please be aware that this is mature and should be left to a mature audience. Seriously. Oh, and we don't own anything. Jim Henson and Co own The Labyrinth and Hasbro owns Twister. Such a pity…_

* * *

Several things happened to Sarah at once. First, she fell on the all too sexy Goblin King, second she felt his arms tighten around her middle and third, she couldn't be sure, but there may have been a very large sword in Jareth's pants that she hadn't seen moments ago.

No, not a sword. Sarah's inner self did an epic happy dance as she contemplated what would happen next. She looked down at the prize she had caught and grinned. When his eyes locked onto hers she couldn't be sure of what happened except that she may have drooled slightly. She found herself stretching over his body, pinning him to the ground. He seemed to be slightly shocked at that, but covered up the surprise quickly.

"Sarah, are you comfortable?" Jareth asked, giving her that all too gorgeous lopsided grin of his. He shifted his hips slightly and her breath caught. _Definitely_ not a sword.

"Yes." She nodded, making her world shake a little. She held on more tightly, just in case the world decided to throw her body off of his. No sense taking chances.

"What happens now? Have you lost?" His fingers wound through her hair to turn her face fully above his and their lips were so close, she swore they were breathing as one person.

"Oh, no, I haven't lost anything!" Sarah replied through a fit of giggles. _Boy, this wine is really strong_, she thought.

"Precious, if you don't want me to positively ravish you in the next moment you may want to remove yourself from the position you are in." He purred and she could feel the leaves lower a bit more from the trees to stroke the backs of her thighs.

Sarah felt tingly all over and wasn't sure if it was the magic tree or simply the pent up lust she'd been carrying around with her since she arrived in the Underground, but either way she was positive she wasn't moving from where she lay. "What if I want you to?" She was amazed at her boldness, but since he seemed happy with it, she wasn't going to take it back.

"Music to my ears, Precious." He smirked. It took everything in her not to slam her lips to his and kiss him breathless - or her breathless - someone was going to be breathless. Her sight was spinning a tad and she was beginning to think she was _already_ breathless when Jareth flipped her over now pressing his body down on hers, his hands growing bolder, their breaths struggling to not betray the passions building within them.

_He moved me_, she thought trying to get her bearings. _Eh, it doesn't matter_, she decided then realized that he wasn't supposed to be seducing her. Did she care? Mostly no, but this was her plot and she wasn't done plotting yet.

She jumped up, with a wicked laugh. Glancing over her shoulder, she started running. "New game, this one's called tag. See if you can catch me."

Jareth lay there stunned for exactly two seconds before jumping to his feet and giving chase, a low growl coming from his throat. Sarah was almost tempted to turn and catch him before he could grab her. But still she ran, feeling powerful and small all at once. Was this love? She was amazed to realize that she really hoped it was.

Sarah ran as best as she could, what with the world being turned upside down every time she blinked. "Seriously with this wine," she whined as she zigzagged through the foliage. Hiding behind a particularly bristly bush she smiled. _He'll never find me here_, she beamed. _Wait, was this tag or hide and seek?_ Sarah shrugged as she tried to curl herself into as small of a shape as possible.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" Jareth smirked as he prowled around his most precious of hidden gems in his kingdom. He loved this garden and he knew it like the back of his hand. Sarah wouldn't be able to hide from him forever. He would find her, and when he did…Smiling widely he stalked on. "Precious… Don't make me punish you for breaking another rule. First you come to my garden when it was absolutely forbidden, now you ignore your king? Tsk, tsk, tsk, Pet. When I get my hands on you…"

Sarah shivered so hard her teeth rattled. She had never been more excited than she was in this moment, but she had to keep control. This was her game and she wasn't going to let him take all the glory. Punish me, will ya? I don't think so!

"Psst!"

Sarah's eyes shot open wide as she glanced in the direction of the little voice. "SHHH! I'm hiding!" She whisper screeched, only to clap her hand over her mouth and roll her eyes.

"I is here to help."

"Who are you? _What_ are you? _**Where**_ are you?" Sarah hiccupped. This was not the time, nor the place for hiding creatures. She was too drunk to figure out if it existed anywhere else but in her head.

"Behind you, Miss. Come has tea."

"Seriously? Aren't you the little worm that helped me during my first trip to the Labyrinth?"

"Did I help you? Come on before King find you."

"Too late." Sarah jumped to her feet with a squeak, glared at Jareth, stuck her tongue out and took off in another direction. He went to grab her, but tripped. But it was only the fact that there was a large branch on the ground. He was not drunk.

"Nana-nana-booboo!" Sarah burped as she skipped off and away from her query. This may not be the most direct way in catching what she wanted, but she'd be damned if he caught her first!

"You don't want to go that way," the worm warned. Sarah didn't hear him, she just kept running. The little worm sighed. "That way leads right to the king's wing of the castle. She'll end up in his chambers once she gets to the first door."

Sarah frantically ran towards the large ebony wood door and flung it open, slamming it behind her. Catching her breath, she looked around for a place to hide. Her eyes adjusted to the darkened room, but not soon enough. She tripped on something hard and found herself on a large bed.

Moments later, someone pounced, flipping her over and glaring at her. _Jareth was too damned fast for his own good_, she huffed to herself. He was watching her chest rise and fall as she struggled to calm herself. A slow grin crossed his features and she swallowed, suddenly quite afraid.

"You entice, you tease, then you run. I think it's time for your king to choose the next game, Precious." One of his hands pinned hers over her head. The other started unbuttoning her shirt, sliding his fingers inside to caress her breasts. She squirmed, trying to get away, but she was trapped, exposed and still way too tipsy to think rationally.

He pulled her up long enough to remove her shirt, casually tossing it aside, before pushing her back onto the bed. Jareth opened a small door embedded in the headboard and pulled a long, thin silver chain with two matching manacles from its depths. Snapping them on her wrists, he lowered his mouth to her chest, inhaling her fragrance. She shut her eyes as she felt sharp teeth nip her breast through her lace bra, then froze as those same teeth bit through the flimsy material. A gloved hand flung the bra aside and those warm lips were upon her again, teasing and licking one breast, then the other with a mad, careful determination.

"What - why did you chain me?" Sarah was a little afraid now, but still she tried to rub against him, to get closer to his body.

"What game are you really playing at, Sarah? What do you think to win?" Jareth's voice was hungry, desperate and he seemed addicted to her body, licking and sucking whatever part he could reach. He carelessly flung off his shirt, and bent back down to taste her again.

Sarah was gasping for air, her world spinning out of control. He was winning, not fair, not fair - and she was letting him. She hooked a leg around his hips and pulled his body atop hers. In a moment of surprise, she bit his neck hard and he gasped as she drew blood. He shouted her name and she took a deep breath, ready to admit everything.

"I win you, my king," she growled and he shuddered at the fierce possessiveness in her voice. He had chained her to his bed, but _**she**_ was seducing _**him**_ and he found that for the first time, someone having power over him was something to be savored, enjoyed. But could she be trusted with his heart as easily as his body? Could she know what she was asking of him?

The taste of his blood on her tongue woke something deep and feral inside of Sarah. Lapping at his wound she seemed to purr then growl. She loved the way he shivered at her touch knowing that he was just as much under her power as she was under his. She needed more.

_Perhaps it wasn't so bad to let him win_, she thought with a smile as his tongue traced circles around her exposed nipple. She arched her back into him, wanting more than anything to be closer to him - as close as physically possible. With her arms bound she was unable to touch him and this irritated her. She shifted beneath him, pulling at her restraints wildly.

That was until her mind completely went blank as he shifted and pressed his rock hard thigh against her core. With a gasp, she threw her head back and hissed.

"Ah, Precious, have I found something?" Jareth grinned, his eyes sparkling as he methodically pressed and rubbed against her. "I believe I have! Hmm, I have been so patient with you until now...but you test me at every turn, you bait me as if you wish to capture a king. What _**shall**_ I do with you, my little Champion?"

"Please, I…"

"Should I stop? Should I trust your motives? I certainly don't want to break any of your silly rules in this game of yours." He moved away from her, still close enough to feel but not enough to ease the throbbing in her center. She tried to close her legs, to rub them together for some sort of friction, but his knee was still between her thighs.

"No! No stopping!" Sarah gasped, eyes wide and he growled roughly, sending shivers down her spine, deep within her belly.

"Then tell me what you wish, Precious." Jareth purred, pressing his thigh against her once more, torturously slow. His hands slid down her stomach to the waistband of her pants. His fingers reached inside, stroking her skin, and she cried out as waves of passion flooded her senses. He pulled down her pants, inch by inch, exposing more flesh to his heated gaze. Once the pants were gone, his mouth found its way to her inner thigh, his teeth and tongue sliding along a path of no return to her core. His teeth met resistance at her panties and he viciously bit through the fabric as he had her bra, flinging the ruined underwear aside to stare at her, open and wet to his eyes and hands.

"I want you," she whispered, so low that he almost didn't hear her. "I've always wanted you even when I thought I hated you."

"For how long, Sarah - how long will it be before you seek another plaything for your games?" Jareth's hard eyes were trained on hers with a hunter's intensity. His breath caressed her ear and she trembled at the feeling of helplessness surrounding her.

This stung Sarah slightly, how could he think, after all this time that there ever was or ever would be someone else? But quickly she then figured out he was toying with her, wanting to see her reaction. He didn't trust her and for some reason that hurt her more than she thought possible.

"I'm tired of playing games, Jareth - at least the ones that don't get me what I want. Just let me go and I'll show you." She sighed, pressing her body up to his to prove her point. He growled and assaulted her lips again, sucking and nipping his way from her luscious lips to her chin, down her neck - biting at her collar bone.

"Then why these silly games, love? What were you trying to win?"

"I wanted to get your attention. Fae love games and I love -" she stopped, suddenly embarrassed. He was suddenly not moving, watching every expression flit across her face. He was the predator now, waiting for a chance to pounce.

Sarah had to bring herself back down to reply, shaking her head. "You were the one who taught me - always play to win." She swooned as his hands ran over her body, her heart jumping as each new tremble flowed through her.

Jareth stared down at the vision before him in wonder. Had she really taken his words - and him - to heart? The thought brought a predatory haze to everything. She had played to win, had she thought to win him? Did she not realize that he had longed for her surrender since the first time he'd seen her so long ago in a rainy park? Well then, though she may have felt she won this round he would be the ultimate winner - having her for his own forever.

"You have need of me," he whispered and she nodded.

"Yes, for as long as you let me be near you," Sarah admitted and Jareth wanted to scream his triumph from every rooftop. She was giving him power over her with her words, just as she gave him power with her body.

He continued kissing and drawing lazy circles with his tongue down her body, stopping at the peak of each breast, nipping the sensitive flesh until she writhed for more. Trailing his tongue down her chest, down her abdomen, before circling her navel only to have her nearly levitate off of the bed as his touches descended lower. "So sweet," he purred as he reached his final destination.

Sarah, for her part, thought her body might simply implode by his touches. She tensed, waiting for contact that never came, and as she looked down at him, mouth agape, wondering what on _earth_ was taking him so long, he grinned at her and lapped her center - hard.

"Ah!" She moaned, falling back on the bed. He would be the death of her, for sure. His mouth assaulted her exposed flesh, sucking and licking as if he'd been thirsting for her sweet juices for eons. He wasn't going to stop, she realized. He was going to bring her to the edge and shatter her sanity. She hoped it was soon.

Sarah spread her legs wider and desperately arched her hips upward. Jareth grabbed her ass and plunged his tongue into her center, causing her screams to echo off the stone walls.

"Please let me touch you," she sobbed. "Please let me, even if you send me away after this is over."

Jareth froze. "Why on earth would I send my queen away from me? Why would I not spend each moment of our eternity pleasing her?" The manacles released.

"Unless you wish to leave me?" His voice was oddly calm even though she could feel his body tremble.

Sarah gazed into his eyes and shuddered. What was he saying? Her head was spinning and she wished she knew the right words.

"Leave you? I…" Jareth cut her off by thrusting a finger inside of her, causing her to jump in surprise pleasure.

"What a perfect turn of events it would be. Getting under my skin, having me believe in what you say only to have you take what you want and leave. After all, you've done it before." He growled, slipping a second finger in with ease.

"Is that what you think this is? That I'm just trying to get you back for something? That is more your thing, I'm not cruel." Sarah gasped, allowing herself to feel everything fully, afraid it would end too quickly.

"Then tell me, Precious. What exactly keeps you here with the repulsive villain? Hmm?" Jareth asked, quirking an eyebrow as he twisted his wrist, pressing a third finger in only to hook them just right to find her secret treasure trove of nerves.

Bucking uncontrollably against his hand Sarah lost all train of thought. She wanted to answer him, but she simply couldn't think past his ministrations. "Please…"

"You say that so often…" He smirked.

"What do you want from me? What do you want me to say?" She cried, her insides twisting and turning, coiling tightly, ready to spring and snap. She was so close to Euphoria that she could just cry.

"Tell me your secret, little girl, and I just may have to tell you mine."

Her head swam with wine and lust. She grabbed him and flipped them over, straddling his hips brazenly. Without a second thought, she impaled herself onto his hard length with a scream of ecstasy.

"I love you Jareth," she shouted. "I love you and even if this is all," she moved faster, breathing heavily, "all we have - I will always love you. I just," she shoved her hips down upon him again and he groaned. "I couldn't _not_ tell you anymore. I can't _not_ tell you - or not touch you anymore. Please," she sobbed, riding him wildly as his hands caressed her breasts and hips.

"My queen," he hissed, pulling her under his body to thrust into her warm wet center, delighting in her cries for more.

His mind was a mess, the sensations cresting and ebbing in his body kept him from coherent thought. _She said she loves me,_ he thought over and over with each buck of his hips, pressing them together fully, not knowing where Sarah ended and he began. _She said she loves me_.

Looking at her beautiful face he could see that she had finally let go, everything that had haunted him behind her cruel eyes was gone with that simple statement and he felt himself grow harder at the thought. No one else would have her, no one else would touch her or else they would die.

Something in him snapped, his control was lost as he grazed her neck with his sharp teeth, nipping and nuzzling as he went. Reaching the crux between her neck and shoulder he bit. Hard. _Mine_! Unsure if he said it aloud or not, he didn't care. _You are mine! _My_ queen!_

Sarah shrieked and trembled as he marked her with his teeth, growing more and more wanton as she let herself slip into her fantasy come to life. He was hers, he was touching her, had she told him? Had she told him enough? "Jareth," She panted as his movements became more frantic. "Gah! Ugh, I love…"

"Say it."

"I love…"

"I need to hear it, Precious, say it again!" Jareth pounded into her, relentlessly, as if he was trying to see just how hard he could go before she broke.

"I love you, damn it! I love you!" Sarah screamed as her body was rocked with a world shattering orgasm that brought stars to her eyes.

Jareth could hold on no longer as her walls contracted around him, attempting to milk him dry. Shuddering as he emptied everything inside of her he collapsed on top of her, heaving. "My love, my precious Sarah, my queen… I love you, too."

"So I can stay?" Sarah's eyes were still troubled as she wondered what would happen next.

"Did you not hear me call you my queen?" he teased, kissing her gently. "It would be quite unseemly to gain a queen then send her away before the wedding."

Sarah's heart stopped. "Wedding?"

"Sarah, I have loved you for far longer than you have known of my existence. Every breath you take makes my world a better place. Every smile from your lips gives me hope that I can someday be the man you deserve. Will you honor me by becoming my bride, my queen?"

Long moments passed until she sighed and nodded.

"Yes, with one condition."

He stared at her, unsure and ridiculously nervous.

"Name it," he ordered her softly.

"We bring Twister along on the honeymoon and lots of lotion."

"Lotion? Whatever for?" His eyes shone with amusement.

"Well, naked Twister is probably more of a challenge if you're slippery, right?"

* * *

**So, Jareth, I see you're waiting quite - impatiently - for us.**

Quite, what is the point of you publishing my most intimate details on the… what is this anyway?

**The internet?**

Yes, _wench_, the internet. Do answer my question.

**I didn't?**

_SCRIBE!_

**Yes, well, you have fans and they want to see you happy.**

*raises eyebrow* Is that so? Why would this matter to them?

**Maybe because they are all quite in love with you. When they read these stories, they get to play the part of your love.**

Ah Sarah, quite the vixen, isn't she. Twister. A quaint little game. Did you know you can play it _nude_. Perhaps you could write more of that in your next little passion play. In fact, I could perhaps pose?

**NO! Um, I mean, you're going to be married now. Um, it wouldn't be proper. _Yes_. That is it. Not proper.**

I suppose you're right. Although, I feel as though you would enjoy the show... *smirks*

**O.O Might I remind you that SARAH is waiting? I gave her a little present. It's all wrapped up in a bow. Or _she's_ in a bow. I don't know, go see and stop harassing your writers!**

A gift? I thought I gave gifts.

**You do, you certainly...do...**

What is it?

**It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you...**

If you don't tell me right now what is awaiting me I will be forced to suspend you both _head first_ into the Bog of Eternal _Stench_!

**It's new bed sheets...**

3,000 count Egyptian cotton?

**No, just cotton, couldn't tell you the thread count.**

Not good enough.

**Where do you even find 3,000 count... never mind.**

Then what is the significance of these sheets?

**They are emblazoned, _your Majesty_, with a replica of the Twister mat.**

You have both been reprieved. Off with you! I must prepare...

**For what?**

My own - _personal_ - sequel.

* * *

_A/N: We would like to thank you all for being absolutely awesome! This is our FIRST colab, me and Ree923 and we couldn't have done it without the support of all of the readers. Now, before we ALL get bogged, we suggest that you leave a review - the Goblin King is apparently watching..._


End file.
